The Golden Sun Rises at Dusk
by Winged Stardust Kuriboh Dragon
Summary: An Alternate Reality to The Lost Age's ending, taking place after the fact. This particular cross over is one that I'm just working with as I go along, so I cannot summarize it yet. When I know who the main villains are, I can give one, but, not until then. So for now, I leave you with this. Knowing how descriptive I am, the rating may change.


_**The Golden Sun Rises at Dusk  
><strong>_

_**Episode 1 — The Alchemical Disturbance  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**Recently, I have gotten back into playing the Golden Sun franchise and have noticed that there are a few monsters that look like Zelda ones such as the Will Head which bears a striking resemblance to a Bubble, the Zombie which reminds me of a Redead, and, lastly, the Skeleton which looks like a Stalfos along with the Lizardman who looks like Lizalfos. Those random things alone made me decide to create this crossover. However. It is an idea on a whim, so, I will be open to suggestions. Bear in mind this is an Alternate Reality to The Lost Age and its predecessor where instead of Vale's inhabitants being saved by the Wise One, I will take a very cynical outlook on said omniscient being. Rather than all of the ones thought to have died in the storm when Isaac and Garet were fourteen having been rescued, only Felix was able to survive and be saved. Now. I haven't played Dark Dawn, nor do I intend to as it features the children of the protagonists from the preceding games, so if any contradictions to its story are made, then I apologize in advance. Here we go. Episode 1.**

* * *

><p>He stood alone on a hill overlooking what was once his hometown, his golden scarf billowing in a very slow breeze, his spiky blonde locks blowing in a dance. It was over... He'd lost his mother... and... before that... his father. Now, all he had left were his friends that he'd made along the way and the few who'd left Vale before he and his orange-haired companion did. His blue tunic swayed slightly as he tilted his head upward, a single tear sliding down his cheek. "Mom..." he whispered in a choked voice.<p>

"Isaac..." a deep, slightly husky voice called. "You've been up here all day... Just standing here won't bring them back. Come on. Ivan and Mia are worried sick back in Vault."

"...Garet... how aren't you upset...? You lost your entire family in one go..." the boy now known as Isaac said as he kept his gaze away.

"...I... I am... I just... don't know how to react."

"...That's shock... After my dad died, it took me a few weeks to get over that. I couldn't believe he was gone. I wouldn't..."

"...Isaac."

"...?"

"Let's go to Vault. You gotta stop reminding yourself of stuff. Get your mind off it," he said as he walked away, casting a glance at the other before going further.

"..." _He's right, I guess... But... Mom... Dad... I guess it doesn't matter... Yeah. Staying here won't bring them back. I will find their killer if it's the last thing I do, _he thought as he followed his comrade to the town where their friends were taking refuge.

"Isaac!" a girl shouted, her voice slightly high. Even without looking, he knew who she was... that long, burgundy, cherry red hair as familiar to him as his name.

"Jenna..." he responded. Instantly, he felt her arms around him and gave a small, sad smile, winding his own around her, his fingers in her long, beautiful ponytail.

"I was worried... You were out there for a long time... Piers said he'd go get you, but Garet decided he should. My brother is trying to gather info about the eruption that destroyed Vale. We'll figure this out... I promise..."

"..." He said nothing. What _**could **_he say? It was what he wanted; to find the one responsible, but...

"Do you wanna talk about it? I'm here. I'll listen. You can't keep it all in forever. It'll just hurt you."

"...I just... I... I lost my dad when I was fourteen back when... Saturos and Mendardi... invaded Sol Sanctum the first time...y-you know... you were there, too... and now... my mom... Sh-she's gone, too... A-at least you and Felix still have each other... G-Garet and I... we're alone..." he replied, true tears falling for the first time since discovering his destroyed hometown. It stunned him how much he needed to get out... how many tears had accumulated.

The girl stayed there and softly rubbed his back, feeling the salty water on her neck. With a very soft expression, she looked into his eyes. They were different, the sorrow causing them to be a deeper blue than normal. She knew how long he'd kept the emotions in, but, even she was unaware the usually composed and confident Venus adept, Isaac could cry so much. Wouldn't he be a bit tougher... at least to loss? Sure... she cried her heart out when she thought her brother died, and, even when she found out her mother and father weren't alive. It felt like losing them all over again. For Isaac to have been through so much... to have lost so much... to have gotten over one of those losses, only to be given another... it was unbearable, surely. "Isaac..." she whispered once she was sure he'd calmed down.

"Yeah...?"

"Everyone needs to cry sometimes," a younger sounding, slightly accented voice spoke, growing closer with each syllable. Again, the Earth psynergist did no more need to look at the newcomer to know who he was, than recognize when he was being called.

"Ivan."

"Yes," he opened his mouth to say more, but, just then, something odd, even in the realm of alchemy occurred: a flash rent the sky as the Golden Sun rose again for the second time that day, rather than set as it should have. On high guard, the blue-eyed blonde ran to alert Felix's gang and the rest of his own team, leaving Jenna and Ivan there to wait, blinking.

"Felix!" he yelled as he ran inside the inn.

"You didn't need to shout. What?" the brunette replied, his long hair tossed over his shoulder in a ponytail, much like his sister.

"We've got trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"Look outside!" he sighed in exasperation as he went upstairs to get his other companions, the ginger-haired boy and the blue-haired girl. "Mia! Garet! Quickly!" he shouted, his scarf twisted about his waist from the run.

"What's wrong, Isaac?" the girl asked, her voice like a waterfall in its beauty.

"What's up?"

"The sun. It's rising."

"Come on, Isaac! Don't pull my leg like that! There's no way that's happening! It's evening!"

"Garet. Do I ever kid around like that?"

"No. Sorry. But it's kinda hard to believe."

"All the things we've seen and **that's **what gets you?"

"Well, it does sound farfetched."

"Ugh, Garet. Outside. Now. Felix's crew's probably already beat us to it."

"No way! Let's go, Mia!" he grunted as he grabbed her hand, pulled her downstairs, and then out the door, Isaac in tow.

"Garet. I can walk, you know?" she protested before giving a gasp, for she, too, had seen the oddity.

"Wh-wh-what?! That's impossible!" the male Mars adept shouted.

"That, Garet, is obvious..." the boy Wind Seer stated.

"This can't be happening!" the other Jupiter adept cried out, her hands over her mouth.

"Isaac. Let's go," Jenna's brother suggested.

"Mount Aleph... Something must have upset the balance there," he observed as he nodded, following Felix with the rest of their crew behind them.

"What do you think it is, Mia?" the Mercury adept originally from Felix's team inquired.

"I'm not sure, Piers... Maybe Isaac and Felix know something?"

"I think they're as clueless as we are," the burgundy cherry red head voiced.

"I sure hope not," another said.

"I agree with Jenna, Sheba..." Ivan put in.

"Yeah," assented Garet. With that, the band made their way back to the ruins of what was once Vale and the foot of the legendary mountain, source of all Alchemy.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<br>**

**This is where I will leave off for this first chapter. Granted, I now have some clue as to what I am doing and where this story will go, so the next episode will be better, I hope. The hardest thing about this is the multiple character lines I have to add as there are eight main Golden Sun characters. This is slightly draining. Plus, Felix and Isaac each have their own ways of leading. Isaac is often noted as the smarter of the two, so I do try to keep that in mind. Garet, as I recall, is very blunt and slightly air headed while Jenna has a caring sort of air around her and a fiery personality; no pun intended. Mia is a bit less confident while Piers is the opposite. And as for Ivan and Sheba? Both of them are slightly immature as they are both fourteen with Ivan as more of a brainiac and Sheba as a bit more whiny. I am trying my hardest, but I think I will have to make a smaller team later on; a team consisting of the ones that would work the best around the character or characters from the Zelda series soon to be added in. That's all I can say for now. See ya!**


End file.
